


Free in the sky Senkuu

by EndlessFangirl



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Byakuya singing Senkuu to sleep, Child Senkuu, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Pre-Canon, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: Senkuu doesn't want to sleep so Byakuya sings to Senkuu.
Relationships: Ishigami Byakuya & Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 30





	Free in the sky Senkuu

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to 渡辺レベッカ ☆ Rebecca Butler Watanabe on Youtube for the translation. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pa9ksy0sHfU&list=TLPQMjMxMDIwMjBWTixcFoTggg&index=4  
> Song used " Tsubasa wo Kudasai"  
> Here is some quick fluff

Humans were amazing truly. They were meant to be earthbound but through science that was no longer the case. People have gone to space and even landed on the moon and walked on its surface. With everything Senkuu knew about it, it still felt so foreign to him, but instead of letting that small inconvenience stopping him Senkuu had his own plans to go space. It was going to be a lot of trial and error but still, when Senkuu saw space through his telescope he remembers his inspiration. He was going to space as soon as he could so he get hands-on experience. He wanted to learn about everything but he wanted to learn about space the most. So much was still so unknown to humans and Senkuu wanted to be the one to discover something new. 

10:00 pm Senkuu was in his bedroom reading through another textbook about astrophysics he had checked out from the library. Senkuu was leaning against his bed frame while he read through the book.   
“Ku ku they wouldn’t teach any of this in class,” Senkuu laughed.

Primary school right now was not going over anything Senkuu didn’t already know and it was boring him to death. He wanted to go to space not relearn about photosynthesis. Senkuu yawned, his brain hadn’t developed enough to where he could stay up long hours studying but still he was so sucked into the textbook. Senkuu didn’t even notice his bedroom door open.

“Senkuu,”

Senkuu looked up at the man in the doorframe.

“Senkuu! It’s time to go to bed. You have school tomorrow remember?” Byakuya asked

“Wahhh but space is way cooler,” Senkuu rolled his eyes.

“Of course you’d say that. What kind of 10 year old are you anyway? Many kids your age are hanging out with friends or having their first crush, not frying the circuit board,” Byakuya sighed.

“That stuff is so lame. I want to go to space!” Senkuu replied looking back into his book.

Byakuya sat next to Senkuu.

“I’ll beat ya to it Senkuu!” Byakuya pointed out

“No way. I’ll reach the moon first,” Senkuu scoffed. 

Byakuya chuckled at the statement. “Sounds like a challenge Senkuu,”

“No, it’s just a fact,” Senkuu retorted. 

“Well either way it’s time for bed Senkuu,” Byakuya replied snatching the book out of Senkuu’s lap.

“But I am not tired,” Senkuu groaned.

“Hmm, that is a problem,” Byakuya remarked. “Oh, a lullaby should work,”

“I am not going to fall asleep because you sing to me old man,” Senkuu  insisted, cleaning out his ear with his pinky.

“Come on Senkuu,”  Byakuya teased. “Let me try at least,”

Senkuu rolled his eyes but climbed into bed and pulled the covers over himself. Byakuya sat on the foot of Senkuu’s bed and looked out the window.

“ I have a dream. A dream of you and me. Were flying high above. We're soaring overseas,”  Byakuya was rough while singing and he definitely missed a few noted but still Senkuu got caught up in the song. “Bless me, bless me with wings.; For I so want to fly. Some precious white wings. To take me soaring high,” Senkuu’s eyes lids started to get heavier. Senkuu reached for his Doraemon plush and pulled it closer to him. “To the sun that lights the day. To the cloud that drifts away. Only then will I be free. Past the city lights and haze. Through the autumn trees ablaze. In the sky, I’m truly and free. Just you and me. I have a dream. Were high above the trees a flight I would not trade for riches nor for glory,” Despite Senkuu’s earlier assessment it seems he was wrong. When though Byakuya was not meant to be a singer by any means it was still nice. “Tell me what can I do? To earn, earn me some wings? Those precious white wings that filled my childhood dreams. To the sun that lights the day. To the cloud that drifts. Only when will I be free. No more sorrow, no more pain. No more anger, no more hate. How I dream to be so free just you and me,” Senkuu nodded off to sleep with Byakuya still sat next to him quietly singing.

“I want to spread my wings and fly in this big sky. I want to flap my wings and go to a sky where there is freedom and no sorrow,” Byakuya finished up the song and saw Senkuu soundly asleep.

“In the sky, you’re truly free aren’t you Sen _ kuu _ ?”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Byakuya sings this song to Senkuu in particular because Senkuu's name is Sen= thousand and Kuu/ or read differently (空) Sora= Sky and I thought it was a fitting song.  
> Twitter :@Endlessao3  
> Tumblr :@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
